


Project Kindled Flame III

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [28]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Latex, M/M, Mind Control, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: Wanting two new subjects for her secret Project, Wicke sends out two grunts to capture Ash and Lillie. However, they get the wrong person. Now Ash and Ritchie are locked in a strange room, with nothing to help them escape or any of their things. Can they get out?And more importantly, who put them in these weird pokemon-themed suits!?
Relationships: Hiroshi | Ritchie/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033481
Kudos: 10





	Project Kindled Flame III

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this one needs some explanation.
> 
> Originally, this one was a commission that my good friend from Deviantart got. However, for personal reasons he had to cancel the commission. But since it was part 3 of a series he made that I really loved, I asked both him and the commissioner if I could adopt the story and do it as my own~
> 
> So I did!
> 
> Now, I tried my damndest to make this one open to new readers, so it should be fine to read it alone, but I do recommend checking out the first two parts:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/mrgerudoman/art/Project-Kindled-Flame-Part-1-request-726118588
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/mrgerudoman/art/Project-Kindled-Flame-II-commission-752780312

“Welcome to Vermillion City, everyone!” 

A group of Alolan students arrived in the port city, gawking and gleaning at its rapid growth and towering buildings. Their guide, the knowledgeable Professor Kukui, walked them through the Vermillion Gate, after a long, boring trip through the tunnel connecting Cerulean City and Vermillion City, bypassing the busy and loud Saffron City for the time being. Everyone was eager to see the port and the gym and everything else the city had to offer. Most of them had never seen a city so large before.   
Most of them, that is. 

“Now, who can tell me what Vermillion City is most well known for?” Kukui asked his class. Only a single hand went up, shaking above the class as its owner pleaded to be picked. The usually calm and cool professor groaned as he recognized who it was immediately, “Yes, Ash?” 

“Vermillion City is most well known as the home port of the S.S. Anne and the S.S. Aqua, ocean liners that connect the Kanto region to other parts of the world.” Ash answered, “It’s also the main port of Kanto and home to the Vermillion City Gym, the third gym in the Indigo League, run by the Electric-type specialist: Lt. Surge.” 

“That’s great, Ash.” Kukui groaned. The professor had been upstaged at every stop along their week-long field trip. Why did I decide to come to the Kanto region? He’s showing me up! The disgruntled professor continued on, showing his students as much as he could before Ash interrupted him with another smart answer. 

“You really know your stuff, Ash!” Lillie, one of Ash’s classmates, nudged him. She was fascinated by everything that they had seen in the region. A very protected child, she had never been outside of her native Alola, and even then, she was seeing new things and new sights. Her imagination ran wild as they toured Ash’s home. The flat prairies, high mountains, craggy coasts, and deep woods that made up his home brought a sense of wonder to her eyes, as did all the Pokémon that they found. The first time she saw a Kantian Ratatta, she nearly dropped her camera. She was so paralyzed with amazement. 

“Hehe… not really. I just know where I live.” Ash blushed, “It’s also funny watching Kukui get frustrated about it.” He giggled as he watched the Pokémon professor steam as he was upstaged by Ash at every turn. 

“Still, it must be nice being home again,” Lillie asked. 

“Yeah! It’s been a while, hasn’t it Pikachu?” Ash smiled, turning to his Pokémon companion resting on his shoulder. 

“Pika-pi!” the Mouse Pokémon replied, agreeing with his friend. The two of them had been eager to see their home again and see what had changed since they left it last. 

Not much had changed, with only a few changes to the infrastructure, such as a tunnel through Mt. Moon that better connects Pewter City and Cerulean City. Silph Co. had built a new secondary headquarters on Cinnabar Island, trying to rebuild the town after a volcanic eruption destroyed it. It had been slowly coming back, but now that Silph Co. was moving in, it should help speed things along. Finally, Pallet Town was growing, much faster than he thought it would. Professor Oak’s legacy had brought tourists to the town, as had Ash’s vast collection of Pokémon in his care. It was almost like he was running a zoo. Jobs had been created to cater to those tourists, and the town was still trying to cope with its rapid growth. 

“Still, a lot has changed,” Ash observed, “But it’s still the Kanto I know and love.” 

“Right, that’s what home is.” Lillie agreed. The two exchanged a smile as they continued on their tour. 

Professor Kukui was taking them past the port and away from the town, towards Diglett’s Cave on the outskirts of Vermillion City. The cave had been dug out by an army of Digletts and Dugtrios, acting on their own, over the course of a few weeks. As a result of their efforts, there was now a direct link between Pewter City and Vermillion City, underneath the Kanto region. With it created, a traveler could now bypass the entirety of Mt Moon, the Saffron Tunnels, and reach the outer shore of Kanto and the bay region much faster than they could before. Kukui leads them to the entrance of the tunnel, where he stood between them and the inside. 

“Alright, this is Diglett’s Cave,” he stated, “It’s a massive cavern connecting Pewter City in the northwest, to here, and it was all made by Pokémon!” The class gives a collective gasp, amazed by the sheer power of Pokémon, “Now, who can tell me what two Pokémon were most responsible for its construction, and the two that still largely inhabit the cave today?” 

Ash immediately raises his hand, knowing the answer right away, but he goes ignored. Kukui averts his gaze, doing what he can to not look at his arms flailing in the air. 

“No one?” Kukui grins, still ignoring Ash. Finally, Sophocles raised his hand, a big smile on the chubby trainer’s face as the professor called on him.

“Dugtrio and Digglet!” he said

“Yes, it was! Very good!” Kukui smiles, “And they still inhabit the cave as well. Let’s go take a peek inside and see if we can find a couple of wild Digletts. If we’re lucky, we’ll see a Dugtrio too.” He started to head into the cave, but not before adding “Now class, the Diglett and Dugtrio in the Kanto region are a little different than the ones in the Alola region. For one thing, they don’t have any hair!” He laughs, before leading his class inside. 

“Damn him!” Ash was seething with anger, “He’s ignoring me now! Doesn’t wanna be shown up by me I guess.”

“Well, to be fair Ash, you have been showing him up the whole damn trip,” Mallow said with a big smile as the group began to head inside

“Yeah, at the rate it was going he should just make you the teacher’s assistant” Kiawe explained

“I know, its just… I know my home pretty well” Ash said with a blush

“Oh, would you guys stop bugging him?” Sophocles chastized the group as their teacher headed inside the tunnel

“Sorry Sophy,” Mallow said with a smile “We’re just having some fun”

“Well sounds way more like you're picki-”

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP

The whole group froze and looked at their bags. They all knew what that beeping meant all too well.

“W-Why are they contacting us?” Kiawe muttered as he dug out his communicator from his backpack. The entire class had been given these devices by Aether when it was revealed that they were going to Kanto. Most of them thought, though it would never ring since they left Gladion back in Alola, and he had told them that he had it all in hand multiple times.

“Not sure…” Ash muttered as he took out his own and turned it on.

“Hello?” the voice of one of the many Aether employees rang out of the machine “Ultra Guardians? Do you read me?”

Ash gulped. It was a call for them. Ever since the incident with Solgaleo, the Aether foundation had recruited them to be a part of a group called the Ultra Guardians. Their job was to be on the lookout for Ultra Beasts, basically pokemon from alternate realities, and help them get back to their home dimensions before they did any serious damage. He sighed and answered

“This is Ash Ketchum” he spoke softly, a worried look shining in his eyes “Who’s this? This line was supposed to be from the president”

“This is the head of research. The President is currently away on a business trip to Galar. She won’t be back for a few months”

“Oh that’s right” Lillie muttered, “She went to meet Chairman Rose about opening an Aether branch over there…”

“Anyways. We’ve picked up the readings of an Ultra Wormhole near you!” the man said, making all of them gasp

“A-An Ultra Wormhole!? In Kanto!?” Sophocles stammered out, looking around in fear as he tried to find it.

“Yes. The energy readings were concentrated around the Vermillion City docks. Are any of you able to go and contain the situation?”

“Yeah, we are,” Ash said

“Thank you,” the Aether employee said before communications cut off.

“I’ll go deal with it,” Ash said

“WHAT!?” all of his classmates shouted in shock, staring at him, “Alone?!” 

“A-Ash are you sure about that?” Mallow asked

“I am,” the raven-haired trainer said

“Pika!” his partner agreed, nodding 

“It’s not like I’m going to miss anything big during class” he admitted with a smile “You guys go and explain it to the professor, ok?”

“Alright,” Kiawe said, crossing his arms “But be careful, alright?”

“Don’t worry, I will be,” he said with a smile. He gave his friends one last nod before he took off, dashing through the streets of Vermillion, weaving his way through the crowds.

“OW!” someone screamed as he stepped on their foot

“Sorry!” he called as he kept running, looking back to see the person he hurt, but as he did that, he crashed right into someone else.

“GAH!”

Ash tumbled to the ground, landing face-first on the ground and Pikachu flying off his shoulder and landing flat on his bum.

“Hey, watch where you're going!” a rather familiar voice shouted at him. Looking up, Ash saw a face that looked quite a lot like his, except for the auburn hair and the blue eyes and the lack of the zigzag birthmarks that Ash had on his face.

“No way… Ritchie?” he asked with a big smile as he climbed up to his feet

“Yeah? How do y- Ash?” the brown-haired trainer asked as he got a good look at his friend. The two stood there, staring at each other for a good few minutes before Ash took a step forwards and hugged him

“It’s been ages!” he exclaimed as he pulled back and smiled at his former rival

“Yeah!” Ritchie said, a big smile on his face as he looked over Ash “I like your new clothes!”

“Hehe, thanks!” Ash said, blushing a little. He and Ritchie had met a few years ago back when Ash first participated in the Indigo League. Meeting Ritchie was one of the first big signs for him that he wasn’t attracted to girls. Now that he was a teen, he could really see how cute Ritchie really was.

“So, what are you doing here? Last time I heard, you were going to Alola” Ritchie asked

“Oh, I did. I went to join Professor Kukiu’s school. We’re taking a field trip back here” the raven-haired trainer explained with a big smile.

“Nice! I guess that wouldn’t be the most useful class for ya. So, where are you going? You were moving like a starving Growlithe. What’s going on?”

“Oh right!” Ash exclaimed, his eyes going wide as he remembered what he was doing. “Look, long story short, there’s a wild pokemon from Alola running around the docks!”

“What!?” Ritchie cried, worry shining in his eyes.

“Yeah! I’m gonna go see if I can calm it down” Ash explained as he put his hat back on and Pikachu jumped back onto his shoulder

“Need some help?” the auburn-haired trainer asked

“Wouldn’t say no to it” Ash said with a smile. The two nodded at each other before taking off in a sprint, heading towards the docks.

After a few minutes of running, they reached the chain-link fence that separated the town from the industrial area of the docks. The two expected noise, either of ships and workers or of people running and the roaring of a large pokemon.

“It’s really quiet” Ritchie muttered as Ash opened the gate

“I know… This isn’t right…” the raven-haired trainer muttered as the two crept inside. They hid behind one of the many containers, only to finally hear a noise.

“Zzzzzzzz”

“I-Is that someone snoring?” Ritchie muttered, looking around. His eyes went wide as he saw one of the dock workers. He was slumped against the container, his eyes closed and his mouth wide open, a bit of drool running down his cheek as he snored loudly. Curled up right next to him was a Machoke, sleeping just like its trainer.

“Guess we know what happened to the workers” Ash muttered, pulling out a Pokeball from his belt.

“I’m guessing the pokemon used Sleep Powder or something like that” Ritchie said as he grabbed one of his balls. The two nodded to each other and stepped out from behind the container. They saw nothing but workers and pokemon sleeping as far as they could see. Not a trace of anything else.

“Where’s the Ultra Beast?” Ash muttered as the two slowly moved ahead. As they walked, they didn’t see two shapes move behind them.

“I don’t see anything…. Are you sure it’s here?” Ritchie asked

“I mean, Aether called and told me….” Ash muttered, his eyes going wide as he saw the shadows of the two following them. He turned around and gasped.

Standing behind him were two rather large looking Aether employees.

“Yeah. Too bad we lied about that part” one of them sneered as he reached into a bag.

“Ritchie!” Ash shouted as the guy threw whatever was in the bag. Just at that moment, Ritchie turned around and got a face full of the stuff as well. The two trainers coughed for a second, before falling to the ground in heaps, snores escaping their lips.

“Nice throw, Larry,” the other employee said

“Thanks. I’ve been working on my arm” Larry said with a smile “Now come on, let’s get him on the ship”

“What about this guy?” the other employee asked, pointing at Ritchie

“What about him, Jim?”

“He saw everything! It’s not like the workers who just think a pack of Butterfree decided to be funny, he’ll report everything to the cops! Plus, we’re one short! The girl ain’t here and we’re under orders to bring two back to the island!”

“Grr, fine!” Larry spat out as he slung Ash over his shoulder like a sack “Take him. You're right, we need two. But your ass is explaining to Wicke why we got a rando instead of the target”

“Fine. I’ll take the risk” Jim said as he grabbed Ritchie and slung him over his shoulder. The two men then took off towards a rather large, pearl white ship that was docked a few feet away. They got on board and, after Larry smacked the door to the wheelhouse, headed below deck. As they climbed down the steps, the ship lurched and pulled out of the port, turning around and heading towards the Alola region at full speed, leaving a still sleeping Pikachu laying on the concrete of the docks.

Larry and Jim climbed inside a small laboratory, slamming the door shut behind them. They laid the two teens on a table at the center.

“Alright. Let’s get this stuff off them” Larry said. Jim nodded and pulled out two pairs of scissors, handing one to his partners. The two then started snipping away at the clothes of the sleeping trainers, shredding their clothes to pieces and throwing them aside.

“Holy crap,” Jim said with a chuckle, pointing at Ash’s body “He’s going commando! Ha!”

He was right. While Ritchie was now clad in only a pair of white socks and light teal boxers, Ash wasn’t wearing anything at all, his pants having been snipped off to reveal his flaccid member

“Hehe, well. Makes my job easier” Larry joked as he put down the scissors and walked to a large cabinet on the opposite side of the room. He opened it to reveal hundreds of paint cans, all of them different colors “Hmmm, ideas for this bit?”

“Yeah,” Jim said as he threw away Ritchie’s undergarments “These two look so similar they might be twins. Why not make them match a bit more?”

“Oh, good thinking!” Larry chuckled as he grabbed two cans, one yellow and blue and the other yellow and red. As he walked back, he saw his partner pull out two small silver cylinders and was lifting up Ash’s legs, exposing his hole.

“Here we go” he said with a smile as he shoved it in. Despite being asleep, Ash winced and moaned as he felt the thing being shoved inside. But his dick also twitched and hardened, poking outwards, hard as a rock.

“Holy shit. He really likes it!” Larry chuckled as he moved on to Ritchie, who had a similar reaction to the plug. “Sweet Lunala, these two are loving this!”

“Hehe, yeah” Larry chuckled as a small red light blinked on, indicating that the plugs were active and ready. “Alright, let’s do this.” he put the cans down, cracked them open, and handed one of the brushes to his partner. The two dipped them in their respective cans and began painting on the teens’ bodies with them. Their bodies were painted a pale yellow, except for their hands and feet. Ash’s became blue while Ritchie’s became red. The two employees took a step back and smiled as he saw the plugs tremble inside the suits, as tails emerged from them, a blue one for Ash and a red one for Ritchie.

“Well, that went…. The hell?” Jim muttered as he looked them over

“What’s wrong?” Larry asked, walking over to his friend. He glanced down and frowned. Unlike what was supposed to happen, wrapping their cocks into nice tight little bulges, they were still erect and hard, having been completely encased in the rubber “That… odd. But I doubt it will affect anything, get the spray”

“Alright” Jim muttered as he reached into the cabinet again, pulling out two spray cans, tossing the blue one to his partner. The two nodded at each other and sprayed the boys’ hair. The dye took hold instantly, turning Ash’s raven locks blue and Ritchie’s auburn cherry red. As a final touch, the strapped on some fake ears that matched their new hair colors.

“Done. They don’t look half bad” Jim said, admiring his handiwork

“Yeah,” Larry said with a smirk “Now come on, let’s get em to the ‘room’ before they wake up”

“Right,” Jim said with a nod.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Gah…” Ash moaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing his head “What the hell hit me?” he muttered as he looked around.

He was laying in what seemed to be a meadow, with the sun shining down on him and a few trees scattered around the area. The grass was uneven, with some as short as the lawn in front of a house, and some tall enough to hide him completely.

“What the hell?” he muttered, shivering a little as he stood up. “W-Where am I?” he asked as he looked around. No matter where he looked, he saw nothing but blue sky, clouds, and a few scattered bushes and trees. He could also hear the distant sound of running water, signaling that there was a stream nearby. As he looked around, he saw another figure laying on the ground in front of him and a gasp escaped his lips as he took it all in.

It was Ritchie, but he barely recognized the boy. His regular teal-colored jumpsuit and the blue jacket he usually wore over that were completely gone. In its place was a skintight pale yellow suit made of shiny material, with the color turning a bright shiny red when it reached his hands and feet. The suit was incredibly skin tight and left pretty much nothing to the imagination, as he could see the other teen’s ass perfectly molded in the suit. Speaking of his butt, Ash could see that sticking out of it was a red, plus-shaped thing sticking out, and twitching lightly as he shifted on the ground, a few snores escaping his lips. Taking his eyes off the butt, Ash saw that his friend’s head had also seen some changes. His auburn hair had been dyed a strong, almost blood red, and poking out of where two long, flat ears of the same colors

“R-Ritchie?” Ash stammered, taking a step towards his friend “What are you wearing?” as soon as he walked, he shivered as he felt the cold grass. Looking down, his eyes went wide as he saw that his foot was coated in tight, pale light blue. Quickly looking over himself he saw that he was clad in a nigh identical suit “GAAAAAA! WHAT THE HELL!?” he shouted at the top of his lungs, making Ritchie jump up awake

“Sweet Arceus Ash!” he shouted, rubbing the sleep out his eyes “Keep it down!”

“K-Keep it… Ritchie! Look around! Look at yourself!!!” the teen shouted, flailing his arms like a madman

“Whu?” the now red-haired teen muttered, looking down at his body. His eyes went wide as all the sleepiness disappeared as he jumped to his feet and screamed “GAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING!?” he grabbed the rubber tightly and started to pull, hard. The rubber stretched, resembling a piece of gum as Ritchie pulled it farther and farther away from his chest. But despite how much he pulled, it never detached from his skin, seeming to stay put without issue

“Ritchie!” Ash shouted, as his friend kept tugging and tugging “Ritchie! Stop it, you're not doing anything to it!”

“Gah!” the boy exclaimed, letting go. The rubber snapped back to his suit, seemingly absorbed into the bodysuit proper and gave no indication that it was ever stretched, to begin with. “W-What the hell happened!?”

“I-I’m not sure…” Ash muttered, crossing his arms as he looked around, trying his hardest to ignore the throbbing in his ass 

“A-Ash….” Ritchie squeaked softly

“What?” the now blue-haired boy asked, stopping in his tracks to look at his friend

“Y-You're…. Um… Thing is out….” the teen muttered, his face blushing such a deep scarlet that it matched his new hair color as he pointed at the lower area of his friend’s body.

“My… thing?” Ash asked, looking down at his crotch and his eyes went wide. Hanging in between his legs, gently wrapped like every other part of his body was his dick, which was quite hard “AH!” he shouted, quickly covering it with his hands, in an ineffective attempt to preserve his dignity.

“Umm, Ash I don’t think you should bother doing that” Ritchie muttered, still bright red as he pointed at his own crotch. Ash blushed again as he saw the other teen’s dick was also hard and twitching

“Hehe, yeah. G-Guess we don’t” he muttered as he slowly lowered his hands. “Plus, it's not like we haven’t seen this before”

“Yeah. I mean, we’re both gay teens!” Ritchie said with a laugh “We’ve both seen dicks a lot! Either our own or someone else's!”

“Yeah!” Ash giggled, but before the two could laugh more at their bodies, a sharp jab from the things stuck in their asses snapped them out of it “GAH! Arceus that’s annoying!” Ash muttered as he rubbed his ass

“Yeah….” Ritchie muttered as he finally took a look around “Holy Ho-Oh…. Where are we?”

“I have no idea” the formerly raven-haired boy muttered as he took another look around. “There’s something about this place that just feels…. Off”

“I know what you mean.” the red-haired teen said, crossing his arms “I mean, this looks like a field, but where the wind?”

“And the sounds of wild pokemon?” Ash finished the thoughts “This place is a quiet as the Distortion World…”

“How do you know… You know what, I don’t want to now” Ritchie said, shaking his head

“Probably for the best. That story would take a long time to tell” Ash said with a grin “And I think our time would be better spent trying to find a way out of here”

“Yeah,” Ritchie said, nodding as he took another look around, “I think we should split up and take a look around, see what we can find.”

“Good idea.” Ash said, nodding “You take the woods and I’ll check those hills back there”

“Got it” Ritchie said with a nod. Without another word, both latex-clad boys turned and moved away from each other, each heading in the opposite direction. As Ash walked, he realized a few other things. There were no clouds in the sky, and the sun didn’t seem to move at all, simply sitting right on the same spot on the spot. “This just keeps getting weirder and weirder” he muttered as he kept walking. Soon, he reached the top of the hill and his eyes went wide at what he saw.

Despite what it looked like, the hill didn’t continue on as he had initially thought. Mainly because at the top of the hill was a wall. Ash stared in shock, the wall was painted bright, sky blue, and also had more hills painted on it, making the illusion that the hills went on forever.

“What the hell?” Ash muttered, taking a step forward. The moment he did so, the plug in his butt activated itself, sending waves through his whole body. His body seized in place as the vibrations sent through his body, making his already hard dick get even harder. But the pleasure quickly turned into pain, as the plug vibrated faster and faster and faster. Managing to move slightly, he jumped back from the wall, falling to his knees as the vibrations came to a sudden stop. “Gah ah ah ah…. That….was awful!” he shouted, collapsing onto his back, moaning as he inadvertently shoved the plug deeper into his ass. His cock bounced and twitched, almost literally crying out in need and desperation. Unconsciously, Ash reached down and wrapped his hand around his hard, yellow cock, but right as he began to rub, he heard a shout ringing out through the enclosed valley

“ASH!? YOU THERE?! I FOUND SOMETHING!”

Shaking his head, Ash crawled back onto his feet, taking one last, dread-filled, look back at the wall before dashing back to the small clearing that he had woken upon.

When he finally got back, he saw Ritchie standing there, a smile on his face and his arms filled to the brim with what seem to be berries

“Wow Ash, I didn’t think that a walk like that would leave that excited Ash” Ritchie joked

“Yeah, well something…. Unexpected happened” Ash muttered, trying his hardest to ignore the throbbing of his dick

“I see…. Well, I didn't really find an exit, but I did find these” Ritchie said as he dumped the pile of berries to the floor. Ash looked at them in confusion, picking one up and looking it over. It looked like overinflated Oran Berry.

“These are weird….” he muttered, looking at his friend

“I know, but its the only food I managed to find” Ritchie admitted as he sat down on the floor “And honestly, I’m getting kinda hungry”

“Hungry? How can-”

Brbrbrbrbr

“Guess I’m not the only one who needs some food” Ritchie giggled as he grabbed one of the berries

“Alright, you got me” Ash muttered as he took a seat himself “So, this is the only thing you managed to find?”

“Yup,” Ritchie muttered “I know that eating these things might not be the best of ideas. I mean, these things were laying around the floor of a fake forest, but we really don’t have a lot of choices.”

“Fair enough,” Ash said as he held up the fruit and closed his eyes, before taking a huge bite out of it. Bright pink juice flowed out of the thing like water from a sieve, splattering all over his latex coated body, but he didn’t really care. His tastebuds were lighting up like New Years “Holy Lugia! This stuff is awesome!” he exclaimed, before taking another huge chunk out of the fruit.

“Really?” Ritchie asked, slowly doing the same. Despite his hesitation during the first bite, his eyes went wide and shone as he began digging in like his friend “Holy crap! You weren’t wrong!” he shouted. The two teens simply sat there, grabbing and eating more and more fruit.

After around ten minutes, the pile of fruits was completely gone, and the two teens were splattered with pink juice all over and their cocks twitching with need.

“Gah, that was great” Ash muttered, rubbing his belly

“Yeah,” Ritchie said, a smile on his face as he looked at Ash “Hehe, we’re so filthy!”

“Huh?” Ash mumbled, looking down and a small smile broke on his face “Yeah, guess we are…”

“Come on, we can wash up at the stream,” Ritchie said, helping Ash get back on his feet. The two full boys stumbled over to the small stream. Not really having the energy to properly bathe, the two just walked into the water and sitting down in it. The water washed the pink juice off their latex suits almost instantly

“Guess that’s one upside to these things…” Ash muttered

“Yeah. Our fur is berry proof!” Ritchie joked. Both chuckled a bit at the joke before they got out, their ‘fur’ shining as it was brand new. The two didn’t really get that far though, as they both yawned as soon as they stepped out of the water.

“Man I’m beat” Ash mumbled, sitting down on the soft grass

“Me too” the red-headed teen mumbled, taking a seat right next to his friend. Glancing over he giggled “Guess you're still a bit excited”

“Oh? Yeah guess I am” Ash giggled, looking over at his fellow captive “So are you”

“Yeah, guess so” Ritchie giggled. Both of them simply sat, there, slowly sinking into the grass until they were laying down, staring at the sky. As they did, they unconsciously reached down to their erect shafts and wrapped their hands around them, and began to pump them. As they laid there, they began to pump faster and faster, until they both buckled and moaned loudly

“GYAH!” they both exclaimed as they thrust upwards, a line of cum exploding out of their dicks and splattering onto the grass.

“Ah ah ah… D-Did we just do what I think we did?” Ash asked, his eyes half-open as he looked at Ritchie

“Yeah…. It felt great” the red-headed boy panted with a smile as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

“Yeah… Guess your right…..” Ash mumbled as sleep overtook him. His dreams were filled with berries, pokemon, and having fun with Ritchie.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days had begun to blur together for the two captive boys. The lamp that hung in the sky never moved, the light never waned and nothing ever covered it. It was nothing but constant sunlight and the recorded chirping of flying type pokemon for the two boys. They kept track of days by when they went to sleep and how much they ate.

They spent their time exploring the simulated surroundings. At first, it was to try and discover a way out, but as time went on, they slowly lose interest in that and simply explored for the sake of exploring. 

Their days were filled with running around the somehow always humid grass and gorging themselves on those fantastic berries they found. They seemed to be replaced instantly. One day they gathered all the berries and ate them all in one big gulp, only for them all to reappear when they woke up after their nap.

“Alright! I found a few more!” the red-haired boy shouted as he clambered down the side of the tree, a good five of the huge berries in his arms

“Oooooh! Great haul Ritch-sle!” the blue-haired teen cheered as he ran back to his friend

“Thanks, Ash-nun!” Ritchie said with a big smile on his face. As they spent time here, they were slowly falling deeper and deeper into new personas. Their dexterity went away, as they found themselves unable to handle things with one hand, and they began to handle them with both of their latex coated hands. They found themselves feeling much more comfy sleeping on the ground, climbing trees, and various other activities.

Unknown to the two, their humanities was being leached from them bit by bit, but at this point, it was doubtful the two would care. Their minds seemed to be clouded by a constant haze of joy, cheerfulness, and horniness.

“Did you find some?” Ritchie asked, gently rubbing his member with his free hand, clearly insight of his friend.

“A few. Not as many as you” Ash said, shaking his head a little, not caring for his friend’s show. If anything it made his own latex coated member twitch in need. “But I did find a new one!” he held up the berry he had been holding under his arm. It was huge, twice the size of their heads, and a big bright green color that made it look like it popped right off a coloring book.

“Wow!” the redhead exclaimed, dropping all the berries he had to the floor and looked at the prize in his friend’s hands with sparks shining in his eyes “That’s an incredible find!”

“Huh?” Ash asked, looking at his friend with confusion on his face “Why did you say that?”

“Say pluwhat?” Ritchie asked

“Thatnun” Ash muttered, pointing at his friend’s mouth

“I didn't say anything, plus.” Ritchie said, shaking his head “I think you’ve been walking for too longsle. You need some berry in you!” he booped Ash’s nose with a smile as he took the berry off his arms and walked off.

Ash blinked and looked over. Something about this situation wasn’t sitting right with him. But for the life of him, he couldn’t really put his finger on why.

“H-He shouldn't be talking like thanun” he muttered, not noticing that he was talking in the exact same way. He unconsciously reached down and grabbed his hard member as he thought “I mean, it kinda sounds like he’s saying Plusle!” he said as he glanced over, where his friend was on his knees, banging the berry with a rock in an attempt to smash it open. “But why would he say that! It's not like there any Plusle around-”

SPLAT!

A loud sound rang all through the hidden valley as Ritchie cheered

“Yeah! Come on, plus!” the redhead called with a huge smile on his face as he grabbed one of the pieces of berry, which was dripping with bright, hot pink juice and shoved it into his mouth. The smell wafted over to the blue-haired teen, and he couldn’t help but moan at it. The smell of the fresh juice of the berries had become his favorite smell over the course of the past few weeks, sending tingles all through his body, and making his member become even harder, which he didn’t think was possible. Letting the smell and the sensations it caused to take control, he walked over and fell down on his butt in front of his friend, who was half coated in juice as he kept munching down on the fruit. “Sle! This might be the bestle berry yet!” Ritchie cheered as he thrust it into Ash’s hands “Come on!”

“Alright! Alright, min” the blue-haired teen muttered, shaking his head and he brought the fruit up to his face. He gave the piece a little squeeze, a gush of almost neon pink juice flowed out, and another blast of odor hit his nose, making him shiver again. Not wasting another second, he shoved it into his mouth and moaned as he felt his tastebuds lighting up once again.

He smiled at his friend and began grabbing all the pieces he could, shoving them into his mouth like he hadn’t eaten in months. Juice poured down from his mouth and his hands, splattering against his suit.

As he gobbled, his thoughts wandered back to what he had been thinking a few minutes ago, about Plusles.

“What was I thinking….?” he thought as another chunk of fruit went into his mouth “Oh right! Plusle! Why would he be saying that? It’s not like there are a lot of….” as he ate, he stared at his friend. “Wait….”

“Wow, this stuff is awesome! Right Minun?” the red-haired teen asked, smiling

“M-Minun?” the blue-haired stammered “W-Why did you call me that?”

“Cause that’s what you are?” Ritchie said with a giggle “Come on, don’t play gameslse. You're a Minun and I’m a Plusle!”

“Plusle and Minun?!” the blue-haired thought “What is he talking about? I’m not a….” his thoughts died as he looked down at himself. Pale yellow fur coating his body, with blue coating his hands and feet. He looked back to see his minus shaped tail sticking out of his ass, twitching and wobbling slightly as his ass adjusted again. He unconsciously reached up and felt the two large ears that stuck out of his blue hair. “Tail, ears, blue and yellow” he stuck another piece of fruit into his mouth and blinked. “Yeah, he’s right! I’m a Minun!” he started giggling, a strange feeling of joy flooding over him as he chomped down the last few pieces of the fruit “Hehehehe! Yeah! I am a Minun!”

“Of course you arelse!” Plusle giggled along with him “You're being silly again, aren’t plu?”

“Hihihihi, yeahnu!” Minun giggled as he stared at his friend. The two were coated from face to toes in the bright pink juice, and Minun suddenly got an idea. He jumped and tackled his friend to the ground

“H-Hey! What are you doing?” Plusle exclaimed, shocked by the sudden action

“Just playing with my friend” Minun said with a smile as he moved down, right in front of Plusle’s dick. Like his, the rubber-coated erection was twitching against its confines, cleary begging for release. And, again like his, it was coated with the bright pink juice of the berry. Smiling, Minun stuck out his tongue and gave the twitching rod a little lick.

“Gyah!” Plusle moaned, a big smile on his face

“Like it?” Minun asked, the same huge smile on his face as he looked at his friend

“Love it! Keep goinsle!”

“Alrighmin!” Minun giggled, again not noticing as he slipped into pokespeak and returned to his task. He ran his tongue up and down the twitching shaft, before moving closer and wrapping his lips around it. He slowly began to move up and down, gently caressing the inside with his tongue as he listened to pleasure-filled moans of his friend

“Ooooh! That’s amazing!” Plusle moaned loudly, filling Minun with a feeling of pride. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he was finally fulfilling something he had wanted to do for a long time. Shrugging, he went back to it. The two were there for what felt like hours until Plusle finally buckled and thrust his hips upwards. A line of seed exploded out of his dick and into Minun’s mouth. The blue-haired young man didn’t wait for a second and drank down every drop before pulling his mouth off with a pop

“That was awesome!” they both cheered. Before they could do anymore though, they heard a loud, weird hiss ring out through the forest.

“What was that?” Minun asked as he crawled off Plusle

“Don’t know…” Plusle muttered back “Should we check it outsle?”

“We shouldmi” Minun said with a nod, again falling into a bit of pokespeak. The two clambered to their feet and ran in the direction of the sound. Soon, they reached it and peeking over the bush they hid inside off, they saw two men wearing skintight white uniforms walking through

“Humans?” Plusle muttered, “What are they doing here?”

“Don’t know…. How did they get here?” Minun asked, “Each time we get close to the wall, our tails go bonkers!”

“Ah there you two are!” one of the men said, looking at the two with a smile “Wow, you progressed way faster than I thought you would!”

“Yeah! Looks like their ready for the last step” the other said with a smirk. Before the two teens could react, one of the men pulled out a remote and pushed one of the buttons. The two froze on the spot. They felt a weird tug in the brains, as something was crawling around on it. Slowly but surely, memories, human thought, all of that was wiped away.

“Hm, the new nanobots seem to work pretty well,” one of the men said

“And Lunala knows they have more than enough in their systems after all the berries they ate” he responded with a smile.

The two teens though didn’t hear a word of this, as their eyes glazed over. Every trace of who they used to be was wiped from existence in a matter of seconds.

Soon, the two snapped out of their trance and looked around

“P-Pluse?” the red-haired pokeboy muttered, looking around. The blue-haired one walked over and smiled at his friend

“Mi! Minunu nun!” he cheered, helping him up on his feet

“Looks like their ready” one of the men chuckled

“That they are,” the other said, before looking at the two “Alright you two! Let’s go!”

“Plus!”

“Min!” the two chirped before following the two men out of the chamber they were now so familiar with, the door sealing behind them, and with it, their previous lives.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“As you can see Madame Wicke,” the green goggles wearing scientist said as he pointed at the glass “The new conversion works amazingly”

“I can see that, yes” Wicke muttered as she looked at the small playground on the other end. In there, all the fruits of her little project were playing around, not a care in the world. Sun, Hau, Gladio, and Nate, or as they were known to the team members, Pikachu, Rockruff, Litten, and Oshawott were more than happy to greet their new playmates, Plusle and Minun.

“I apologize that we were not able to secure Lillie, ma’am” one of the employees sent on the mission to capture her newest pets said

“Oh, it’s fine,” she said with a smile “It turns out it was a good thing, actually. Faba ran some tests while those two” she pointed at the Plusle and Minun, who was currently in a wrestling match with Oshawott and Pikachu “Were being prepped. Turns out the process only works on males. Something about the drugs in the berries being unable to properly bond with someone with two x chromosomes. So, until that bug can be ironed out, I guess Lillie will just have to wait.” she smiled as she turned around “I don’t really mind though. My new pets are more than enough for now”

“Indeed. And they’re more than useful for running tests on” Faba said with a smile “Now, is the cover story ready?”

“Yes sir. And it was just uploaded to the internet.” one of the employees said with a smile “No one will suspect us in their disappearance”

“Perfect” Wicke said as she turned back to the playground “You're dismissed, all of you”

The three nodded and piled out of the room, leaving Wicke alone as she stared at her pets, a smile on her face 

“Now, who to get next?”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my Patrons for supporting what I do!
> 
> Special shout out to my $12 Patron: Andrew Welsh. Thank you so much for your support!


End file.
